


Welcome to Hollywood

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2019 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, R76 Summer Event, jack's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Jack's first time to the city of LA.  Home of his loving husband Gabriel.





	Welcome to Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> And number 4! A little late but hey better than never!
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Gabriel could not help but laugh at just how excited Jack was with the whole Hollywood experience. After the Crisis LA had been one of the first big cities to bounce back in full force. The need for entertainment and distraction was desperately needed. Historic landmarks had been rebuilt and new ones added. To Gabriel it felt like home again. For Jack, the country farm boy that he was, found it nearly overwhelming.

“Jackie you can slow down you know; it’s not going anywhere.” Gabriel called affectionately at his husband who was a few feet in front of him looking down at the Stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. They originally had not come here for sight-seeing and relaxation but Jack had flexed his new power as Strike-Commander of Overwatch to get them vacation time. They had not had a vacation since just after the end of the crisis and were in desperate need. It was nice seeing Jack just be himself.

“I know but look at this!” Jack exclaimed excitedly. “Look at all these famous names! All these people were here!” It was like a boy in a candy shop. Gabriel could not help the smile that crossed his face as he made his way over to the man. Brilliant blue eyes turned up to meet his own. The man had been ranting and raving for the better part of the hour dragging him around. It was  adorable .

“Don’t forget you’re a bit of a celebrity yourself now Q _ uerido _ .” He responded with a laugh. The entire strike team was really. Their faces appeared in posters all over the world and with the announcement of Overwatch being turned into a peace keeping task force it just skyrocketed. Jack’s promotion made him the next big thing in the world of celebrities. 

“Nah, I’m nothing compared to these greats! Besides no one even pays attention to me unless I’m in uniform.” Jack waved dismissively.

“That’s just because everyone here is used to seeing famous people around. And don’t be surprised when a bunch of photos of you  geeking out show up. The paparazzi are always around.” Gabriel added throwing his arm around the blonde’s shoulders and placed a kiss against his cheek. He really could not help it; he was just too adorable. “Don’t sell yourself short  _ mi amor _ .”

“How could I possibly with you always reminding me.” Jack sighed returning the kiss to the cheek with one of his own. Gabriel leaned into Jack’s side as he felt the gentle pressure of an arm going around his waist. With that he was led down the rest of the Walk at a little more subdued a pace. Jack would stop them at specific stars and throw out a plethora of information or ask for ones that Gabriel pointed out. And though more relaxed the younger man’s  excitement never really faded.

“Hey, can I ask you a silly question?” Jack asked suddenly turning his full attention over to him. “Now if it’s too personal then you don’t have to answer.” He added on quickly, ever cautious of ever making him feel uncomfortable.

“You know you can ask me anything.” Gabriel cooed gently trying to sooth his nervous husband. He tightened the arm he still had around his shoulders in hopes it would help soothe the younger man’s anxiety.

“Alright...” Jack sighed heavily as he felt the blonde’s arm tighten around his own waist in  response . “Had the Crisis not been brewing when you were younger, had you not chosen to go into the Military, do you think your name would be here?”

“You know what? I don’t I’ve ever thought about that.” He admitted thoughtfully. When he was younger it would have been a dream come true. But when tensions began to rise, he threw it all away to be able to protect those he loved and never thought back on his former dreams and aspirations. He used to dance, sing, act and dabbled in costume design. He had gone to a Performing Arts School for crying out loud. He had let it all go to make sure his family and friends were safe. He was good at it, maybe even better at it than his previous career paths.

“I don’t think it was ever meant to be.” He admitted a little sadly. He met those sparkling blue eyes for a moment before looking away. “I’m too good at what I do for me to have done anything else. It’s what I was built a for, war and death.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that Angel.” Jack scolded pulling them off to the side so they were out of the way. A hand came up to his chin to turn him back into looking at the sky-blue eyes of his husband. “You are so much more than that, the world threw you a shit hand and you did what you had to. But you could have been amazing at anything you wanted to be.”

“Jackie...” Gabriel sighed; a small smile appeared on his lips despite himself. This man had more confidence in him than he ever held for himself. Jack made him feel like he could do just about anything; even the impossible. It’s that love and confidence that got him through the Crisis.

“You could always go back to it you know.” Jack added when it became obvious, he was at a loss for words. “Try again, be the big hot shot celebrity I know that you could be. You could do it all and bring people joy and not just safety. Where you don’t feel like the only thing you are good at is death. You have so much in you Gabi, my love, I would be honored to see it grow.”

“Then who would be there to save your ass when you get into trouble?” He resounded softly. Honestly it would be nice to be able to do something other than kill and fight. But had he not chosen this line of work he never would have met his amazing husband. And without him, in any life, he is not sure what would have happened to him. He is certainly sure he would not have seen the end of the Crisis. “So, for now, I think I’ll stay just how I am. Right here by your side and just dabble in all that as a hobby. Then when we  retire, I can try  again. ”

“That sounds like a lovely plan to me.” Jack added with a brilliant smile as he pressed their foreheads together affectionately. “So long as you don’t forget this little farm boy from Indiana when you make your big break.”

“Never could happen.” Gabriel laughed pulling back with a smile of his own. “Now come on, it’s getting late and I think  _ mamá _ __ wanted to show you some photos and videos of me when I was young.”

“Ah yeah!” Jack whooped, latching onto his arm and starting to drag him away. “Payback for all the  embarrassing stories my family told you about me!”

“Not sure I can beat those  _ mi  _ _ corazón _ .” Gabriel laughed letting himself be led back to where he parked the car. He only laughed harder at the glare that was thrown his way. “But as long as it makes you happy, I guess I can take the humiliation.


End file.
